


adore u

by wannaones



Series: playlist 101 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Puppy Love, Romance, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: Daehwi's been avoiding him and Jinyoung isn't, at the very least, happy about it.





	adore u

 

“Are you avoiding me?” The older boy asks and Daehwi shakes his head. Of course, he isn’t avoiding Jinyoung. Why would he be avoiding Jinyoung, right? Why would Daehwi be avoiding him, just a day after second eliminations, when his eyes landed upon the interlocked fingers of Jinyoung and Jihoon during the announcement of rankings. It doesn’t make sense, even Daehwi knows it doesn’t make sense so he denies it in his mind. Daehwi steps to the side to make space between them, before slightly bowing his head and walking away from Jinyoung—that is, before Jinyoung held him still by wrapping a hand around his wrist.

 

 

“So you are avoiding me.” Jinyoung concludes, and Daehwi doesn’t know why but a pout appears on his face. He tries his best to stop himself from pouting, but remembering the events the day before makes him pout even more. Jinyoung pinches him on the cheek. “Wait, you have to stop doing that. You’re so adorable.”

 

 

“And you gotta stop doing that with-“ Daehwi stops himself before he says what’s in his mind. He’s not a jealous person to begin with, but it was Jinyoung who confessed first weeks ago so how is it his fault if he can’t stop himself from feeling jealous over Jinyoung and Jihoon. And no, Lee Daehwi is <i>not</i> jealous. He’s not the type to be one. “Nothing, hyung. I am not avoiding you. I got to go back to the dorms, please let my hand go.”

 

 

Jinyoung pulls him closer. “Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

 

 

Daehwi’s so close to giving up, but he doesn’t want to admit what he’s been feeling these past few days. That would only make him seem weak and immature when he can’t even handle his special someone being friendly to someone else. (But maybe it’s because it’s Jihoon they’re talking about—always contender for #1 every week, Park Jihoon. Daehwi’s a bit insecure when it comes to him, but what can he do when the guy seems to be perfect? They’re close, yes, but still, seeing Jinyoung with him makes him feel things. A lot of things.)

 

 

“Lee Daehwi, tell me what’s wrong. No relationship’s ever gonna work if two people do not settle everything between them. Please?” Jinyoung then holds Daehwi’s shoulders and stares at his face. Daehwi avoids his gaze but fails when Jinyoung holds his chin to tilt it upwards. “Tell me what’s wrong, Daehwi-yah.”

 

 

Daehwi heaves a sigh. Of course, when he started liking Jinyoung back then, he knew he was bound to be hopelessly in love with him after. But seeing Jinyoung looking at him with worry in his eyes that moment makes his resolve crumble. He hates feeling this way, but it’s slowly going to rip him apart if he keeps it in for a longer time. Daehwi puts his hands on his eyes and massages them, feeling sad all of a sudden.

 

 

“I saw you holding hands tightly with Jihoon-hyung yesterday, that’s all. I don’t even know why I’m feeling this way, I-“ Daehwi grumbles, “I know, I sound so immature right now, and I think it’s because of the final episode soon approaching, and the added pressure to me as days go by. I don’t know anymore, hyung. I’m feeling so many things right now, like disappointment in myself and frustration over people, and when I saw you holding hands with Jihoon-hyung, I just snapped. I don’t know, I’m not a person to act like this and this is the first time I’m feeling this way.”

 

 

“You’re…jealous?” Jinyoung softly asks and Daehwi shakes his head again, this time raising his head to look at Jinyoung. Suddenly, the tiredness he’s feeling is gone because Jinyoung’s smiling at him—that certain smile where his eyes crinkle like crescent moons. “Okay, let’s say you aren’t jealous. I won’t ask you that ever again, probably because it’s hard to think of it, but I’d like to say sorry, Daehwi-yah. You couldn’t have been feeling this way if I took care of you more, and if I avoided doing skinship with other people like that. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“No! No, hyung, it’s really okay! Who am I to stop you from being close with other people…” Daehwi can feel his knees growing weaker by the second. “Maybe it’s just because I miss you, that’s all. Ah, I don’t know.”

 

 

“You’re right, we haven’t been teammates again since Boy in Luv a month ago.” Jinyoung replies, suddenly chuckling. “If it makes you feel better, you’re not the only one feeling jealousy…”

 

 

Daehwi raises an eyebrow.

 

“Whenever you’re with Samuel, I always have the urge to punch the nearest wall.” Jinyoung confesses and Daehwi feels happy with it. At least, in a weird way, the feelings are mutual but he wouldn’t want Jinyoung to feel that way especially that Samuel’s just a special hyung of his, who has been friends with him ever since the show started.

 

 

“Hyung, Samuel-hyung and I are just friends. You know that, right? We’ve been friends since the first time all trainees met each other. Don’t misunderstand.” Daehwi takes Jinyoung’s hand from his shoulder and wiggles it around. “Don’t feel that way again, okay?”

 

 

“See, that’s how Jihoon and I are, too. Don’t feel jealous over it anymore, okay, Daehwi-yah? We’re just bestfriends. Plus, Jihoon is going through a lot these days. He and Haknyeon just fought so you know, I gotta be there for him a bit more before he breaks down or something.” Jinyoung’s thumb carefully caresses Daehwi’s hand and he’s glad not a lot of people come through this part of the training facility. (Daehwi’s sure he heard something about Jihoon and Haknyeon from the MMO boys who gossip about pretty much anything, but Jinyoung’s confession just confirms it. He has to bombard Jihoon with questions soon.)

 

 

Daehwi gives it a lot of thought and Jinyoung adds, “I haven’t paid much attention to you these past few days, and I’m sorry about that. That’s probably why you’ve been feeling more down than ever. But starting from today, I will always try to stick by your side!” He playfully announces and Daehwi smiles. It’s just what he really needed after a long day of practicing and he’s happy Jinyoung has become his happy pill.

 

 

“Okay, hyung. But just so you know, seeing you is enough for me. I’m already feeling glad just by looking at you.”

 

 

Jinyoung snorts, pinching Daehwi’s nose. “Cheeseball. That’s why I like you.”

 

 

“I like you too, hyung.” Daehwi cringes with his confession before turning around to fan his face. “Ah, whatever, I’m going back to the dorms to get something.”

 

 

“Why, so that you can see Samuel again?” Jinyoung teasingly asks and Daehwi quickly runs away from him, with Jinyoung sprinting just behind to catch Daehwi who is laughing loudly. That’s one issue settled in the 101 dormitory, but little did these two know there were more commotion happening inside, even worse than their puppy love misunderstandings.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> you can also give me prompts to write about through my twitter account! just send me a message or mention me [@deephwis](http://twitter.com/deephwis) <3


End file.
